Hybrid CPU systems are a new and evolving type of computer system involving virtual processor platforms including a plurality of virtual machines implemented on the core processors in multicore platforms; each processor respectively connected to one of a plurality of client devices that provide application threads to be executed on the processor cores. Such a hybrid CPU system may be described as a general purpose computer system characterized in that it includes two or more central processing units (CPUs), each with different types of performance characteristics. For example, a hybrid system may include encryption/decryption processors, floating point performance processors or multiple general propose processors with different performance levels. The above cross-referenced patent application addresses the optimization in the dispatching of threads from multithreaded applications to be executed on the hybrid processor cores. The cross-referenced patent application is directed to the analysis of each thread in a multithreaded computer application so that the thread could be dispatched to the appropriate type of processor core in the hybrid system. The cross-referenced patent application involves loading the multithreaded application received for execution into the memory of the hybrid system and performing a static performance analysis of the thread on one of the processors, whereby each thread was classified to be run on one particular type or class of hybrid processors. During the application run, the threads were dispatched based upon their classifications and a similar runtime analysis was subsequently performed on the threads to determine if the classification of each running thread still matched its static classification and appropriate changes in dispatching were made in the event that the runtime classification no longer matched.